Entre Mujeres
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny y Molly tienen mucho que enseñarle a sus hijas y sobrinas. Por que al final, todo queda Entre Mujeres.
1. Fleur

**Resumen: **Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny y Molly tienen mucho que enseñarle a sus hijas y sobrinas. Por que al final, todo queda Entre Mujeres.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

Con motivo del día de las madres, traigo este fic que mas bien seria una serie de viñetas que incluirán a todas las mujeres Weasley y la relación entre ellas. El nombre del fic lo tome de la película de Kristen Stewart del mismo nombre conocida en ingles como **In the land of woman**. Claro que mis viñetas o bien one-shoots no tendrán nada que ver con esta. Publico hoy y cada dos días para que la ultima viñeta quede precisamente el diez de mayo. Empemos pues con la esposa del Weasley mayor, Fleur.

* * *

**Fleur**

Siempre intento ser una madre atenta con su hija mayor, pero en ese entonces no estaba del todo preparada para dejar la vida que había tenido antes de ser madre, y por eso no había dejado el trabajo en Gringotts que tanto disfrutaba hacer.

Probablemente no fue la mejor decisión, y no se daría cuenta hasta mucho después del error que estaba cometiendo. Y es que no era fácil darse cuenta, era muy cómodo dejar a la niña al cuidado de Molly y Ginny y Victorie parecía disfrutarlo tanto que luego de unas semanas dejo de preocuparle por completo.

Su rutina fue la misma durante mucho tiempo, ella preparaba todo para el trabajo mientras Bill iba y dejaba a su hija a donde su madre y después juntos iban a una nueva jornada de trabajo. Era una verdadera suerte para ellos que Ginny siguiera en las reservas de las Holyhead Arpies y solo jugara los fines de semanas.

Durante esos días era difícil para ellos acostumbrarse a la hija que casi nunca tenían con ellos y ahora se da cuenta que cometió el error de darle a Bill la mayor parte de la responsabilidad que conllevaba cuidar de un hijo.

Pero es que Victorie era tan pequeña y delicada. Se parecía muchísimo a ella misma cuando tenia su edad. La niña es su vivido reflejo, y desde el primer instante que lo noto, pensó sin duda que la relación con su hija seria de maravilla. Pero hasta ese momento sentía, que se había equivocado por completo.

Sabe que es ridículo adelantarse tanto, Victorie apenas no tiene mas que unos meses, pero la niña a mostrado claramente su carácter tan diferente al suyo. Por fuera es toda una Delacour, pero por dentro, el carácter de Victorie es igual al de los Weasley, a Fleur le gusta pensar que entiende a los pelirrojos muy bien (no por nada esta casada con uno). Pero las cosas jamás resultan con la niña. Fleur muchas veces es torpe con ella, a la hora de atenderla se desespera con facilidad, sus caricias son torpes, bañarla y cambiarla es una lucha que casi siempre gana a duras penas o con ayuda de Bill. Pocas veces acepta la ayuda de Molly, ya que si lo hace siente que esta fallando en su papel de madre, y ha comprobado que sentirse así es un dolor punzante que no te deja tranquila.

Pero peor que sentir que has fallado, es sentir que te han desplazado, No quiere pensar que ha descuidado a su hija, y mucho menos que la esta perdiendo.

Pero una parte de ella se lo grita cada vez que recoge a Victorie y esta en pieza a sollozar sin razón aparente para lo demás, pero ella es su madre, y sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa, sabe que no son sus brazos donde Victorie quiere estar, son los brazos de Ginny lo que busca, pero ella es egoísta y por eso la aprieta contra su pecho en un acto desesperado por que su hija la quiera tanto como ella lo hace. Su corazón se para y no quiere cumplir los deseos de su hija. Quiere aferrarse a ella y decirle a todo el mundo que es suya, es su hija.

Ella la tuvo en su vientre 9 meses, ella soporto el embarazo y la amo más que nada en el mundo desde el momento que supo de su sola existencia. Sabe que Victorie no lo hace apropósito y Ginny mucho menos. Ambas, sobrina y Tía. Simplemente se entienden y ya esta. Irónico. Piensa a veces, con su belleza y modales, no hubo nadie que fuera capaz de opacarla, capaz de estar a su nivel, y ahora por primera vez, sentía que tenia una rival. Triste pero cierto. Sentía que ahora debía luchar por el cariño de su hija.

Las dudas empiezan a llegar, ahí mañanas en las que le gustaría mandar el trabajo al diablo y quedarse con su hija, por que crece tan aprisa y siente que pierde mas de lo que gana trabajando en Gringotts.

A veces piensa que es normal, muchas mujeres se veían en esa situación a diario, y sin embargo no puede evitar sentir que esta sola en esa encrucijada.

Desde muy joven, se había dicho así misma que al casarse y tener hijos, nunca abandonaría su carrera, se había prometido ser una profesionista, esposa y madre.

Pensaba segura, cumplía con las dos primeras, pero ser madre, un instinto natural y espontáneo, no era algo que hubiera hecho.

Sabe que no es la peor madre del mundo, las ha habido peores, pero no puede evitar sentirse así cuando escucha a Victorie sollozar una vez que le ha dado las buenas noches, y la pequeña no imagina que su frialdad al acostarla no es otra que el temor de romper en llanto frente a ella, pues comprende que sus sollozos son por estar alejada de su Tía Ginny.

La duda rodea sus pensamientos un día si y el otro también, en ningún momento tomo una decisión, no al menos hasta esa noche, cuando Victorie dijo su primera palabra.

-Inny- había dicho estirando sus bracitos a la pelirroja

Llega a casa y recuesta a Victorie con su típico _Buena note Victorie_, lo hace con rapidez, no por que quiera evitar que su hija la vea llorar, esta vez, lo único que quiere es encontrar a Bill despierto, y decirle que a tomado una decisión. A partir de la próxima semana, no ira mas al trabajo.

* * *

**N/A: **Si es la primera vez que me leen, les invito para que vean mi perfil, pues esta historia vendría ligándose con otra que tengo publicada por ahí "La segunda Weasley" que fue el segundo fic que publique, tiene un segundo capitulo que habla de la relación Victorie/Ginny. Hubiera querido escribir otra cosa de Fleur, pero no pude y esto fue lo único que salio así que ojala les guste y que comprendan que mas que otra cosa, quiero mostrar el amor de Fleur, por su hija y como sacrifica su trabajo por ella.


	2. Audrey

**Resumen: **Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny y Molly tienen mucho que enseñarle a sus hijas y sobrinas. Por que al final, todo queda Entre Mujeres.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

Aquí el segundo One-shoot, unico dato que les adelanto es que he decidido poner a Molly y Lucy (las hijas de Percy) como gemelas.

**

* * *

**

Audrey

-Ahora si que la armaste-dijo Lucy cuando vio a su hermana pasar por la puerta de la habitación. Molly solo lanzo un gruñido y arrojo su cartera a su cama.

-Hazme un favor. No Me Hables-le dijo mientras buscaba en su armario algo para dormir.

-No puedes enojarte conmigo. Yo no sabia que habías dicho que dormirías en casa de Roxane hasta que ella y yo llegamos del cine ¿No pudiste escoger a otra como tapadera?-

-Y no podías haber escogido tú a cualquier otra para salir-

-no sabia que Roxane era de tu exclusividad lo siento-

-Sabes Lucy, no tengo humor y mucho menos ganas de discutir contigo. Bastante e tenido con los gritos de Papá y el tremendo oso que me hizo Mamá en la fiesta-

-¿Mamá fue a buscarte?-

-O si lo ha hecho. Entro gritándole a todo el mundo y cuando me encontró bailando con Sean armo un escándalo. Me trajo de la oreja a la casa. No creo poder ver a Sean o a cualquiera de sus amigos otra vez a la cara, han de pensar que soy una niña-

-Molly, tienes catorce. Eres una niña-

-Lo serás tu boba-le dijo arrojándole el prendedor de su cabello

-Me llevas cinco minutos-le recordó Lucy mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama.

-Da igual. Es cierto que Sean es un poco mayor…-

-Tiene diesisiete-

-Apenas son tres años, casi nada, y mamá hace un drama de eso. Bueno ella suele hacer un drama de todo. ¡Merlín es insufrible!-

- Me el monologo de "Odio a mi madre" de memoria, así que ahórratelo-

-Pero es que es enserio Lucy, se ha dedicado a arruinarme la vida desde pequeñas. Te lo he dicho más de una vez, conmigo se porta diferente. Desde siempre tu fuiste la niña obediente y educada y yo fui un poco mas intensa-

-Eso siempre pareció abrumarla. ¿Nunca comprendí porque?-

-Que ahí que entender, no soy la hija que esperaba y siempre me ha prohibido todo, no soporta verme vivir y me tiene harta desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Es una palabra fuerte, pero no encuentro otra para describir lo que siento por ella. Odio, esa es y no ahí otra, odio a mi madre-sentencio mientras se lanzaba a su cama y apagaba la luz.

Molly claramente no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación y que ahora una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

**

* * *

**

Muy a pesar de la enorme reprendida que le dieron sus dos padres, Molly no tuvo ningún problema para ignorarlos y salir con sus amigos a pesar de su castigo. Esta vez ha logrado pasar toda la noche sin ser descubierta o eso piensa pues su madre no a llegado a arruinarle el momento. A bailado con Sean pero no han quedado en nada, en ese momento le da igual, esta demasiado animada como para dejar que eso la afecte. Piensa que ha salido airosa cuando entra de puntitas por la puerta trasera de su casa y todas las luces de esta están apagadas. Por eso cuando de repente se encienden lanza un grito de espanto.

-Buenas noches Molly-dice su madre desde la sala.

-¡Demonios mujer!-le contesta la chica sin preocuparse de bajar el tono de voz ahora que ha sido descubierta-¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme del susto?-

-En ningún momento de mi vida he querido hacerte ningún daño-le contesto tranquila-Ven siéntate-

-Prefiero irme a dormir-le contesto la joven subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Sabes por que no conoces a tu abuela materna? A mi madre-la pregunta intereso a la joven que se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras- Jamás me lleve bien con ella. No me gusta pensar que no me quería, pero con sus gestos y palabras parecía dejarlo claro ante mis ojos y los de todos-añadió perdiendo su vista a un punto en la pared. Molly había bajado ya unos peldaños de la escalera-La odie durante muchísimo tiempo. Por que aunque nunca fui tan inmadura como para pensar que todo era culpa suya, pensaba que ella, mi madre, debería haberlo intentado -lanzo un suspiro y voltio sobre su hombro para ver que su hija estaba ahora detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentada.

-¿Quieres que te tenga lastima?-le pregunto la otra mordaz.

-Si quisiera eso hubiera empezado contándote mi "feliz" infancia en las calles de Mayfair. Mi madre nunca estaba y yo tenía que cuidar de mi misma. Cuando estaba en casa siempre parecía quererme lejos. Tuve dos padrastros, y siéndote sincera, ellos se portaron incluso mejor de lo que tu abuela se porto conmigo. Pero de una u otra forma se iban por que no soportaban a mi madre. Y ella siempre me culpaba a mí-

-Y es que tú eras una excelente hija ¿No?-pregunto otra vez arisca.

-No, de hecho no. No fui muy obediente, probablemente Tampico la respete lo suficiente. Pero así era yo, y pensaba que ella como madre debió amarme por sobre todas las cosas. Y no hacerme aun lado para hacerse la vida mas fácil y jamás insinuar que yo era un estorbo o una decepción -le explico sin perder en ningún momento su voz tranquila y serena-Por eso la odiaba. Por que nunca intento comprenderme, hablar conmigo, preguntar como estaba, abrazarme, decirme al menos que me quería…-ambas se quedaron calladas.- Anda, Siéntate-dijo Audrey en modo imperativo. Su hija por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hizo caso.

-Cuando me fui a Hogwarts fui bastante feliz, por que así me quitaba de encima todos mis problemas y por unos meses me sentía libre-

-Hasta el verano…-termino Molly por ella, sabiendo como se sentía su madre, ya que era de es mismo modo que ella lo hacia.

-Cuando tenía tu edad, me prometí a mi misma que si tenía hijos, yo no iba a cometer los mismos errores de mi madre. Por que no quería nunca que ellos sintieran lo que yo sentía por ella. Odio-La garganta de Molly se puso seca de repente. ¿Su madre habría oído sus palabras?-Pero no sirvió de nada ¿Verdad Molly? Soy una mala madre-

-No lo se-contesto la chica afligida-Pero no eres como las madre de mis compañeras. Ellas dejan que vayan a fiestas, que salgan con chicos. Hasta mi amiga Wendy puede conducir el auto de su padre cuando quiere, y tú no me dejas hacer nada-

-Al parecer tú y yo pensamos de forma diferente lo que es una mala madre-

-Si, eso parece-le concedió Molly mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entonces, podrías decirme ¿Cuándo exactamente fui una mala madre?-la chica se quedo callada un momento, finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

-Cuando me prohibiste tener a Carrie McDowen como amiga ¿Qué clase de madre le prohíbe a sus hijos juntarse con alguien?-le pregunta con voz fuerte y segura. Audrey lanza un suspiro.

-Una madre que sabe que alguien no es buena compañía para sus hijos. Y tu lo sabe mejor que nadie, ¿Dónde esta Carrie ahora Molly?-la chica se quedo callada con los labios apretados.

-En una Clínica de Desintoxicación – contesta la chica con voz baja.

-¿Y su mejor amiga, Lizzie?-

-Con ella…-le contesto-Bueno, esta bien. ¿Pero que ahí de las veces en las que me obligas a limpiar mi cuarto? Lo hago todas las semanas aunque este limpio y si no me castigas-

-Bueno Molly, tu siempre has dicho que eres casi una adulta, pensé que sabias que cuando mas creces, mas responsabilidades tienes. Ese es el único motivo que tengo para hacerte limpiar tu cuarto no otro, si fuera por comodidad yo lo haría con un movimiento de varita y ya esta-le contesto Audrey encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aun así, siempre has sido muy estricta conmigo-le acuso la joven dejando su tono altanero y ahora con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

- Me recuerdas mucho a mi misma cuando tenía tu edad. De hecho, te pareces mas a mi de lo que crees o quieres admitir-

-Eso no me moleta-dijo Molly volteando a ver el suelo.

-Me alegra oírlo. Siempre e sido muy dura contigo por que de cierto modo, temo que cometas errores que yo cometí cuando era joven. Y muchas otras veces temo no poder ayudarte o que sufras cuando yo he estado ahí para evitarlo-continuo, acercándose mas a su hija-Tal vez pienses que castigarte, reprenderte o privarte de cosas me hizo una mala madre, peor todo lo hice pero que te ame lo suficiente para decirte que No aun sabiendo que en algún momento podrías odiarme por eso-

-No te odio mama-le contesta Molly levantando su rostro lleno de lágrimas-pero no te portas igual con Lucy y yo…-

-Oh Molly, tu y Lucy son muy diferentes. Pero eso no significa que se malo. Tú como ya te dije, te pareces a mí. Y tu hermana es igual de tranquila que su padre-

-Aburrida querrás decir-le corrigió la joven en broma.

-Nunca he cometido el error de compararte con tu hermana así que no lo hagas tú. Tu y Lucy son personas totalmente diferentes, y aunque a ti te regañe mas que a ella, no quiere decir que te ame menos. Créeme cuando te digo esto Molly-dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y haciendo contacto visual-Te amo a ti y a tu hermana por igual. Ni más, ni menos-

-Yo también te amo Mamá-le contesto abrazándola.

-No te pido que cambies, solo que comprendas, y que nunca olvides que todo lo que hago es siempre por tu bien. Tan simple como eso-

La chica asintió y se abrazo más a ella. Audrey la mantuvo en sus brazos durante largo tiempo hasta que Molly se separo y le dijo que se iba a dormir.

Audrey se quedo sentada en el sofá sin mover un músculo. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en su madre. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la veía.

A veces aun se pregunta como pudo salir de aquella vida. Se pregunta como pudo casarse con alguien como Percy, cuando antes ni siquiera era capaz de creer en el matrimonio mismo y normalmente molestaba a chicos como su marido. Se pregunta aun como se atrevió a ser madre cuando antes la idea le horrorizaba.

También suele preguntarse como seria su vida sin sus hijas, Molly y Lucy, y no encuentra respuesta por que no puede hacerlo, simplemente no puede.

Igualmente es ahora, y solo ahora que comienza a comprender muchas cosas. Se da cuenta que de cierto modo la historia se a repetido. Aunque claro, de forma diferente. Y aunque ella se hubiera prometido no dejar que eso pasara, no a podido evitarlo, y sabe que no es culpa suya, ni de su madre, o de la propia Molly. Nadie es culpable. No enseñan a una a ser madre.

Se levanta, son las tres de la mañana, pero sabe que no puede esperar más. Saca su celular, Marca un número, sin saber si la persona que busca le contestara. Tardan en hacerlo pero es efectivamente, una voz conocida la que contesta gruñona.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren?!-grita aquella voz que no ha cambiado en nada-Son las tres de la mañana por dios santo-

-Mamá…soy yo, Audrey-del otro lado no se escucha nada. Pasa alrededor de un minuto para que alguien vuelva hablar.

-Audrey…-susurra con voz quebrada-Mi niña, que bueno que llamaste-

Los ojos de la mujer se humedecen de pronto. Repentinamente se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que a extrañado oír la voz de su madre. Sabe que nada podrá borrar aquellos años de abandono, pero podrá cubrirlos un poco recordando esas pocas veces en las que madre e hija lograron pasar un buen rato y reír juntas. Por que diecisiete años son mucho tiempo, y algunos momentos son rescatables. Finalmente Audrey siente que un peso la esta abandonando, y tal vez, dejando de lado el rencor pueda haber un nuevo comienzo. Pero por sobre todo, Audrey se da cuenta finalmente, luego de años…que nunca podría dejar de odiar a su madre. Por que realmente…nunca la odio.

* * *

**N/A: **Audrey no tiene historia para nosotros, así que me he permitido crearle una, como dije arriba en el fic Molly y Lucy son gemelas. La idea me vino al pensar en el dolor de cabeza que fueron Fred y George para Percy. Esto fue solo una idea que se aplica en el fic y tal vez tambien en los que siguen. Espero que les guste y dejen Review!!


	3. Angelina

**Resumen: **Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny y Molly tienen mucho que enseñarle a sus hijas y sobrinas. Por que al final, todo queda Entre Mujeres.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

**

* * *

**

Angelina

Angelina Weasley apareció en el jardín de la madriguera para recoger a su hija luego de una larga jornada en el ministerio. Cuando cruzo la puerta de la casa se sorprendió de ver sentadas en la mesa a sus sobrinas e hija, quienes normalmente estarían entreteniéndose afuera con sus travesuras.

Roxane, Lily y Dominique estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y apoyadas en sus codos. Al momento en el que ella cruzo por el umbral las chicas acababan de lanzar un suspiro lleno de melancolía. Extrañada la mujer se acerco a ellas.

-¿Qué les pasa?-les pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de su hija y la ponía sobre sus piernas.

-Nada-contestaron las tres al momento.

-¡Ya! Díganme de una vez para terminar con todo más rápido-

Las tres primas se observaron largo rato entre si antes de contestar. Finalmente Lily hizo un puchero y respondió.

-Jimmy, Al, Freddy y Lou no nos dejan jugar con ellos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Están jugando Quiditch-le dijo Dominique como si eso explicara todo

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Tomen sus escobas y acábenlos-

Las tres intercambiaron otra mirada y ahora fue su propia hija la que respondió.

-Nosotras no sabemos volar-

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella y George habían enseñado a Fred a volar apenas aprendió a caminar, habían procurado enseñarle todo lo que ambos sabían sobre las escobas y el deporte de Quidditch, y tal parecía que había olvidado por completo hacer lo mismo con su hija de siete años ya.

Pudo haberse sentido culpable, pero ella era una persona que no creía que la culpa sirviera de mucho, ella era una persona que prefería encontrar una solución inmediata, y en este caso fue decir.

-Vayamos a buscar unas escobas-dijo levantándose cargando a Roxane en sus brazos que reía divertida-Es hora de que aprendan a hacerlo-

-¿De verdad Tía Angie?-dijo Lily quien se veía emocionada.

-Claro, ninguna hija o sobrina mía entrara a Hogwarts sin saber volar en escoba-

-¿Y eres buena volando mami?-pregunto Roxane mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al armario de escobas.

Angelina sonrío con nostalgia mientras se imaginaba así misma con el uniforme de Griffindor y el titulo de capitanía sobre sus hombros. Pensó otra vez como nunca había hablado de eso con su propia hija. Dedico otra sonrisa a su pequeña.

-No lo hago tan mal-dijo divertida.

Cuando finalmente las niñas se subieron a sus escobas y esperaron sus indicaciones, Angelina recordó claramente el día que ella misma había aprendido a volar, mucho antes de que Madame Hooch les enseñara en Hogwarts. Ella había aprendido el arte del vuelo en manos de nada más y nada menos que Gwenog Jones, la ex capitana de las Holyhead Arpies. Para ella era fácil recordar ese día, cuando había visitado a su tía Tania, en ese entonces cazadora del equipo femenino y fue la propia Jones quien le había prestado su escoba y le había enseñado todo lo básico del deporte. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

-Bien, quiero que las tres se sujeten muy fuerte del mango de la escoba, recuerden que ese es el control. Deben dejar que su cuerpo se sienta ligero y poco a poco se elevaran. No se emocionen de mas, quiero que sean cuidadosas y no intenten cosas peligrosas-les advirtió- Bien, ¿Listas? ¡Ya!-

Lily, digna hija de Harry y Ginny se elevo al primer intento y al poco tiempo ya estaba dando vueltas en el aire. Dominique había tardado mas tiempo, al principio a penas y dejaba de tocar el suelo hasta que luego de media hora logro llegar casi a la altura de su prima y dar al menos una vuelta en la escoba.

Roxane por otra parte no había podido despegar más de un segundo los pies del suelo, y luego de una hora escuchando los ánimos e instrucciones de su madre había lanzado la escoba al suelo y había observado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a sus primas ajenas a su tristeza.

-Roxane no puedes rendirte ahora-intento decirle Angelina a su hija.

-Si si puedo, mírame-le contesto mientras se sentaba en el pasto y ponía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La mujer se acomodo sobre el césped muy cerca de su hija y acaricio su cabellera tan oscura como la suya.

- A veces me pregunto que seria de una si no tuviera Confianza y esperanza de que puedes lograr todo lo que te propones-le dijo sin dejar sus caricias-Que sobre todo esta en uno si tienes lo necesario para alcanzar tu objetivo-

La pequeña niña levanto su rostro que ahora estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Yo no tengo lo necesario para volar. Freddy lo dijo-

-A veces los hermanos pueden decirnos cosas que no son ciertas, cosas que pueden herirnos sin que se den cuenta-

-Freddy no me hirió…es que…-

-Te hizo perder la fe en ti misma-termino Angelina por ella-Escucha cariño, en la vida, vas a tener que superar un gran numero de dificultades, y abra personas que te ayuden y otras que aunque no sea su intención harán que pierdas la fe en ti-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos- Pero debes entender que solo tu fe te va a ayudar a hacer todo lo que te propongas-

-Pero eso intento. De verdad quiero volar. Pero....no funciona-

-Es que debes confiar en ti de manera absoluta y plena. Debes pensar en ti misma como la persona que nunca te fallara Roxane, piensa que debes entregarte por completo hasta alcanzar tu meta, como una luchadora dispuesta a triunfar-añadió levantándola del suelo y dándole un ultimo abrazo- No dudes nunca mas de ti-

Roxane pasó su mirada de su madre a la escoba que seguía en el suelo. Con una sonrisa tomo el palo entra sus manos y se preparo para intentarlo otra vez. Angelina paciente le repitió las instrucciones. No lo logro a la primera, pero Roxane siguió intentándolo incluso luego de otra media hora de fallas, sin ninguna queja. Incluso Lily y Dominique bajaron para apoyarla.

-Vamos Rox tu puedes-decía Lily entusiasmada.

-Casi lo logras, sigue intentándolo-animo Dominique.

Incluso los niños que habían terminado su partido habían bajado a lo mismo.

-¡Vamos hermanita, lo llevas en la sangre!-había gritado Fred coreado por sus primos.

Entonces… paso. Los pequeños pies de Roxane dejaron de tocar el suelo y comenzó a elevarse con lentitud y torpeza.

-Mira mamá estoy volando-grito la niña emocionada. Cuando tomo una altura considerable, Fred tomo su escoba y la siguió, sus primos y primas no tardaron en hacerle compañía y estando ya todos arriba Roxane dio su primera vuelta en la escoba dejando que su risa rodeara todo el firmamento. Hacia mucho tiempo que el corazón de Angelina no se llenaba de tanta felicidad.


	4. Hermione

**Resumen: **Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny y Molly tienen mucho que enseñarle a sus hijas y sobrinas. Por que al final, todo queda Entre Mujeres.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

**

* * *

**

Hermione

Hay cosas que los maestros simplemente no pueden comprender. Como en ese momento. Minerva McGonagall veía incrédula a una de sus alumnas dormir en pleno examen de transformaciones.

-Estos no es admisible-dijo con voz severa y pensando que también era increíble. Era increíble que esa chica fuera hija de Hermione Granger- ¡Rose Weasley esto es de verdad demasiado!-

-Rose levántate…-susurro su prima Molly que estaba a su lado.

-Este examen ya es demasiado complicado, no empeores la situación-le dijo ahora Lucy que estaba detrás de ella.

La profesora se apresuro a quedar frente al escritorio de la chica y tomo el pergamino extendido sobre esta.

-Calificare solo lo que este escrito hasta ahora-

-Quiero leche mamá…-susurro Rose perdida en sus sueños y acabando con la paciencia de la maestra.

-¡¿Y no quieres una par de galletas también?!-dijo furiosa y despertando a la chica que comenzó a desperezarse.

-mmm....Si por favor. Unas de chocolate-Rose bostezo una vez mas antes de abrir uno de sus ojos y al parecer darse cuenta finalmente donde estaba.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley, espero no haberla molestado y que no le importe si informo de esto a sus padres-

-¡Nooo! Se lo ruego se lo ruego-dijo la chica juntando ambas manos como si rezara-¡Regréseme el examen! ¡Juro que lo hare bien!-le rogó.

McGonagall se sentó en su escritorio mas calmada.

-Lo siento, demasiado tarde-sentencio.

~O~

El timbre sonó y dio por terminado los días de clases y abrió pasos a las vacaciones de invierno.

Los alumnos salieron a los pasillos. La gran mayoría emocionados por el inicio de las vacaciones y otros más con caras muy parecidas a la de Rose Weasley.

-Que desastre-dijo la chica mientras arreglaba los libros en su mochila.

-Al menos tú tienes la excusa de no haber tenido tiempo-trato de consolarla Lucy- yo tampoco pienso que vaya a salir muy bien. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío-

-¡Ahí están!-grito alguien al otro lado del pasillo. Roxane y Lily se acercaban corriendo- las estábamos buscando, ahí que ir a cambiarnos y por los baúles-las apuro la pelirroja

-¿Por que esas caras?-les pregunto Roxane cuando sus primas permanecieron calladas-¿También tuvieron una mala mañana?-

-Rose no puedo terminar su examen de transformaciones y teme que le vaya mal este semestre-

-Oh vamos Rosie, no eres la única a la que le va mal-

-¡Eso es cierto!-dijo el recién llegado Louise- Roxane y Lily sacaron Insatisfactorio en Encantamientos y no las ves llorando-añadió burlón

-¡Cállate Lou!-dijo Lily con desden-Tu sacaste un Troll el semestre pasado y en este apenas alcanzaste un Desastroso-el chico frunció el entrecejo ofendido.

-siempre con tu lengua venenosa-dijo antes de irse por donde vino. Las cinco primas comenzaron su camino a la sala común de Griffindor.

-Rosie no puedes tener esa cara, son vacaciones de navidad, ahora es cuando uno debe olvidar todos sus problemas y disfrutar como nunca-la alentó Lucy pasando su brazo por sus hombros. Cuando hacia amago de contestar se quedo de piedra pues a la distancia sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada gris. Scorpius que iba acompañado de su primo Albus caminaba en dirección hacia ellas. Apenas y pensaba en que hacer cuando el rubio se despidió de su primo con rapidez y le lanzo una mirada fría.

Rose permaneció callada todo el camino a la torre y también durante todo el camino en el expreso. Cuando finalmente llagaron al andén todos bajaron entusiasmados.

-¡Mami!-grito Lily seguida de sus hermanos.

-Me muero por que sea noche buena, tenemos pendiente ese partido de Quidditch-dijo James mientras se reunía con sus padres entre la multitud.

-Ahí esta Papá Roxy-grito Fred tomando la mano de su hermana y con la otra su baúl-Vamos. Adiós chicos-

-¡Freddy!-grito la chica intentando no ser arrastrada-puedo caminar sola-dijo antes de desaparecer entre las personas.

Poco a poco todos se fueron hasta que solo quedo Rose con su hermano.

-¡Rosie!-escucharon-¡Hugo! Aquí-

-¡Papá!-grito Hugo arrastrando su baúl hasta el hombre pelirrojo.

Rose se acerco temerosa a su padre que probablemente ya se había enterado de lo sucedido con su examen (era lo malo de ser brujos, las noticias volaban demasiado rápido). Su padre contrario a lo que pensó le acaricio la cabeza y la vio con cara de lastima.

-Su madre nos espera en el auto. No esta nada contenta Pecas-le dijo a su hija.

Rose trago duro y siguió a su padre al auto. Su madre como bien dijo papa, estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto y tenia ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Todos subieron en silencio y cuando estaban muy cerca de su casa Hermione exploto.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me llamo la profesora MaGgonagall esta mañana?-le pregunto con voz irritada-Si al menos hubiera sabido que ibas mal en la escuela te habría podido ayudar antes de que tu promedio fuera tan bajo- Hugo se inclino sobre su asiento hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

-Creí que solo te había ido mal en transformaciones…-susurro.

-Pues mintió-contesto Hermione que lo había oído-así como me mintió a mí. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-volvió a preguntarle mientras el auto entraba a la cochera de la casa. Rose bajo del coche lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de llegar a la puerta su madre volvió a gritarle-¡Rose! ¿No piensas explicarte?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-la reto la chica molesta-Simplemente no he podido hacerlo mejor, simplemente no soy una sabelotodo como tu-el rostro de Hermione se volvió rojo. Ron y Hugo que escuchaban la conversación no interrumpieron en ningún momento y dejaron a madre e hija discutir en el recibidor.

-Puedo perdonar las materias reprobadas. Pero no tu inaceptable comportamiento-le dijo mientras pasaba aun lado suyo-debes madurar Rose ¡La vida no es un juego! La escuela es tu primera y única responsabilidad-añadió-Hoy tengo una cita con MacGonagall. Decidió tomar medidas con los alumnos que van mal. Y quiero que sepas que le he dado todo mi apoyo en las medidas que quiera tomar. Ahora sube a estudiar-

Rose se forzó para no soltar las lagrimas contenidas y subió sin dirigirle una palabra o mirada a su madre. Cuando llego a su cuarto azoto la puerta y se arrojo sobre su cama para llorar. _Ya no puedo más. Scorpius me detesta, mi madre me detesta. Voy mal en la escuela. _Sofoco sus sollozos contra la almohada y se maldijo mil veces por ser tan idiota. Vale, las calificaciones siempre habían sido importantes para ella, y probablemente debería ser la mayor razón de sus lágrimas. Pero no era así. Ella lloraba y lamentaba el hecho de que tal vez había perdido toda oportunidad con Scorpius por culpa de su miedo e inseguridad. Es cierto que tenia mucho de conocerlo y que debía confiar en el. Confiar que no jugaría con ella. Pero es que le resultaba tan difícil pensar que un chico tan guapo como el pudiera sentir algo por ella. Bueno, es cierto que no hizo para nada bien cuando lo rechazo enfrente de varios alumnos cuando le pregunto románticamente si quería salir con el luego de un partido de Quidictch, pero es que la tensión había sido demasiado para ella. Tonta.

Rose se levanto para encerrarse en el baño, observo su reflejo en el espejo. _Hela aquí _pensó_ esa cosa se llama Rose. _Era conciente de que no era la chica más horrible del mundo, al menos no de Hogwarts, pero tampoco podría considerarse especial o bonita. Rose prefería pensar que era normal, una chica común como cualquier otra que destacaba mas por su inteligencia que por sus rasgos. Lo cierto es que a ella nunca le había gustado ni la forma y mucho menos el color de su cabello. La mayoría de sus primas, como ella, eran pelirrojas, pero todas tenían un tono diferente, el problema para ella era que su tono era el más feo de todos. Dominique tenía un precioso rubio rojizo, Molly y Lucy compartían un tono rojo anaranjado brillante y Lily tenía ese rojo fuego de envidia. Y ella, ella tenia un castaño tan oscuro que uno no se daba cuenta de que era pelirroja si no la veía bajo el potente sol. Tampoco le gustaban sus ojos. De hecho, siendo claros, no le gustaba nada de su aspecto. Era más bien la sensación de que sus rasgos, su pelo, su cuerpo etc., no hacían una buena combinación. Reviso su reflejo y pensó que tal vez era hora de hacer ella algo para que su autoestima cambiara. Observo una vez más su cabello y entonces una idea vino a su cabeza. Reviso en los estantes del baño y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, un cambio nunca hace mal a nadie.

Luego de unas horas Hermione volvió a su casa exhausta y lista para tomar medidas con su hija. Ron estaba en Sortilegios Weasley y Hugo había ido a donde Harry y Ginny para pasar la tarde con su prima Lily. McGonagall había sido bastante amable con Rose, había sido muy paciente y no había castigado a su hija a pesar de sus calificaciones y sus constantes distracciones en clases. Pero no había hecho ese favor por ella, no, Rose se había ganado esa tolerancia al haber tenido siempre un buen promedio durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, igual que una conducta ejemplar. Ambas, maestra y madre sospechaban que había algo más detrás de ese bajo rendimiento. _Alguien me debe una explicación. _Pensó mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su hija. Toco varias veces y cuando nadie le contesto entro, no había nadie, pensó en buscarla en la cocina pero el ruido en el baño le indico donde estaba. Esta vez abrió la puerta sin tocar, y por poco cae de espaldas al ver lo que había frente a ella.

- ¡Rose!-grito cuando vio a su hija-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-

La chica estaba parada frente al espejo, con una toalla en sus hombros, con una botella de tinte en una mano y la otra acariciando su ahora pelo negro azabache.

-Yo… tenia ganas de un cambio-se excuso.

Hermione se quedo callada y su rostro que había pasado de enojo a sorpresa ahora estaba lleno e profunda decepción.

-Mamá…di algo-le pidió luego de ver su expresión- Si quieres grítame pero no te quedes callada-

-Acabo de hablar con la profesora y me dijo que además de tus calificaciones, Tu comportamiento deja también muchoque desear_-_

-Mamá yo…-

-Déjame terminar. Vengo a decirte que poco falta para que no te reconozca. Siempre fuiste muy inteligente y centrada Rose. Pero este año te has portado diferente y por eso…-se acerco a su hija y acaricio su mejilla-Si ahí algo que no este bien. Sabes que puedes decírmelo, quizás pueda ayudarte ¿Qué no están las mamás para eso?-

Los ojos de rose se llenaron de lagrimas y salto a los bazos de su madre que la recibió sonriente.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias! Si lo que quieres saber es si me pasa algo malo. Si así es-ambas se sentaron en el borde de la tina-Mírame bien, dime si no estoy equivocada. Tengo las piernas más feas del mundo y los pies demasiado grandes. Tengo unas enormes mejillas y la expresión de una idiota. Y mis…mis dientes mamá, se parecen a los de un castor. Además mis encías están chuecas-

-¿Y como son las encías chuecas?-pregunto la mujer divertida

-Son las de una persona anormal que no se enamora como todas su amigas-contesto mientras se apoyaba con una mano en su mejilla-Que tiene tras de ella aun chico genial pero que por una razón…no quiere…no puede dejarlo entrar a su vida-

Hermione la observo largo rato.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo, ambas salieron del baño y fueron a la ventana de la habitación. A pesar de ser invierno, ningún copo había caído y por eso todavía se apreciaban algunas flores, las margaritas y las rosas lucian preciosas contrastando contra el clima grisáceo- Mira-le dijo señalado las flores.

-¿Quieres darme una lección de botánica?-

-Llamémosla "Sabiduría Maternal"-le contesto-Mira las margaritas, todas han florecido. La rosa, la flor más linda, Todavía no florece. Se toma su tiempo pero cuando se abra sin duda Sera la flor mas hermosa-

-A veces siento que solo cometo errores. Trato de ser mejor y de verme mejor pero no lo logro-

-El único error que pude tener una rosa es buscar florecer antes de tiempo, no apresures las cosas. Rose, eres alguien valiosa, única e irrepetible. Eres especial en todo sentido ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo. Pero aunque ese…emm chico esta detrás de mi, no puedo evitar sentirme un tubérculo en lugar de una flor hermosa-Hermione lanzo una risita risueña

-También me paso-le confeso recordando sus primeros años en Hogwarts. La conversación se interrumpió cuando el celular de la castaña sonó en su bolso. Ella lo tomo y lo apago.

-No vas a contestar-pregunto la joven sorprendida, su madre siempre atendía su teléfono en cualquier situación.

-Quien quiera que sea llamara después. Tú eres más importante. Ahora donde estábamos...¡Así! Antes de estar con tu padre yo también me sentía un tubérculo, pero uno con bolas-agrego dramática

-¡No te creo! –exclamo la otra.

-Es verdad. Tuve solo un pretendiente antes de tu padre, pero solo al lado de Ron descubrí lo bella que soy. Tuve suerte de casarme con el-

-Te equivocas, su matrimonio fue mi suerte ¿Qué haría sin ti mamá?-le dijo abrazándola.

-Veo que te sientes mejor-

-Claro, estoy lista para enfrentar a la profesora. La próxima ves la gárgola te dirá maravillas de mi-

-Rose Emma Weasley-la reto Hermione sin perder su sonrisa

-Perdón, la profesora Macgonagall-corrigió-Voy ahora mismo a ponerme a estudiar-

-emmm...Rose-la llamo otra vez antes de que se fuera-tu cabello…-

-Esta por regresar a ser rojo otra vez. Esto es solo un tinte temporal-le aclaro, antes de adentrarse otra vez al baño- ¡A si! Apropósito-corrió a su lado y beso la mejilla de su madre- G_racias mamá_-

* * *

N/A: Esta me ha gustado bastante. Siento que tal vez Hermione llego a sentirse insegura cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentia por Ron, asi que pense que podria hacer lo mismo con su hija, y claro de paso hacer un Rose/Scorupius que aunque no se desarrolle en la historia esta ahi. Espero que tambien les guste y dejen comentarios. :)


	5. Ginny

**Resumen: **Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny y Molly tienen mucho que enseñarle a sus hijas y sobrinas. Por que al final, todo queda Entre Mujeres.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**Ginny**

La puerta se azota y tanto Harry como Ginny se han quedado silenciosos en la entrada de la casa. Ambos sabían que Lily no se tomaría bien que sus dos hermanos se fueran a Hogwarts. Pero la niña ha llorado todo el camino a casa y ahora ha corrido a su cuarto velozmente. Harry busca los ojos de su esposa y ella le sonríe de forma tranquilizadora.

-Iré a hablar con ella-le dice para luego besar sus labios con rapidez y subir por las estrechas escaleras. Toca dos veces antes de oír un "Adelante" y el corazón de la mujer se encoge cuando ve a su hija sentada en su cama aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-¿Por que no puedo ir a Hogwarts mamá?-le pregunta afligida.

-Por que tienes nueve años cariño, eres muy joven todavía-

-No es justo-declara pasando de la tristeza al enojo otra vez-Todos van a hogwarts menos yo-

-Oh linda eso no es cierto y lo sabes-le contesto la pelirroja divertida al mismo tiempo que se hacia un espacio en la cama de su hija.

-Dos años, tendré que esperar dos años para estar con James y Albus otra vez, ¿Qué tal si Al hace otros amigos y ya no quiere juntarse conmigo?-

Ginny se queda callada un momento. Podría decirle a su hija que eso no pasara. Su madre lo hizo cuando ella lamento la partida de Ron. La hizo sentir segura y alivio su aflicción cuando pensó que su hermano pudiera dejarla de lado. Por eso piensa que tal vez deba hablarle con la verdad, puesto que cuando Ron la dejo en el olvido el golpe fue bastante mas duro de digerir. Entonces debe decidir como madre, lo que esta bien y lo que es correcto para su hija.

-Eso tal vez pueda suceder-le contesta y rápidamente Lily volvió a poner un rostro de pena total-Pero ese no será el fin del mundo, yo pensé que lo era cuando tu tío Ron no quiso pasar mas tiempo conmigo cuando empezó Hogwarts-

-¿Te llevabas muy bien con Tío Ron?-Pregunta Lily

-Mas que bien, el fue mi mejor amigo-

-¿De verdad? Ahora no parece que se han tan cercanos-contesta la niña, al parecer, incapaz de imaginar a su madre y tío como unos pequeños niños.

-Si bueno, con el tiempo yo me fui resignando a la idea de que uno no puede depender de los hermanos de ese modo, me refiero a que, Ron hizo sus amigos, y yo tarde tiempo en comprender que debía hacer lo mismo. Igual que tus otros tíos. Y no es que me hubieran dejado en el olvido, pero sencillamente, todos tenían sus propios amigos, sus propios asuntos y yo tarde bastante tiempo en aceptarlo-

La mirada de la mujer se pierde en una pared, y a diferencia de su hija, ella puede perfectamente imaginarse a si misma y a Ron de pequeños, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando recuerda los años en los que compartieron alcoba, y mucho mas que eso compartieron juegos, secretos y se confesaron el uno al otro sus mas profundos sueños. Y también recuerda, como si fuera ayer, el enorme dolor que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no era más la mejor amiga de su hermano. Y recuerda que por un momento llego a sentir un enorme rencor hacia Hermione por pensar que la había desplazado en ese papel. Sabe que esos eran simplemente pensamientos de una pequeña niña dolida, de una niña con el corazón roto.

-Entonces voy a perder a Albus y a James?-pregunto Lily con voz que dejaba ver el enorme horror que le provocaba la sola idea.

-No, quiero que entiendas ahora. Ya que como te dije a mi me costo mucho entenderlo. Que aunque Al o James a veces no te presten la misma atención que antes, no quiere decir que se han olvidado de ti. Yo pase mucho tiempo lamentándome haber perdido a Ron, cuando en realidad, nunca lo perdí. Es cierto que no somos tan unidos como antes, pero tu has visto que nos llevamos bien, y se, que sin importar nada, siempre voy a contar con el-

Lily igual que hacia su padre, medito cada una de las palabras dichas por su madre, y francamente agradecía la sinceridad de su madre, y también comprendía lo cierto de sus palabras. Aunque Al y Jimmy no tuvieran mucho tiempo para su hermana menor, ella sabia perfectamente que siempre estarían ahí cuando los necesitara. Sonrío ante la idea y antes de levantarse de la cama abrazo a su madre.

-Gracias mamá, era lo que necesitaba oír-y acto seguido corrió a su escritorio en busca de lápiz y papel.

-¿Qué buscas florecita?-

- Pergamino y Tinta. Entiendo todo lo que me dijiste y lo comprendo, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare que olviden que tienen una hermanita aquí en casa, además…-continuo la niña mientras su madre se acercaba a ella- Jimmy me prometió algo y debe cumplirlo-

-¿Y que te prometió James cariño?-quiso saber Ginny curiosa. La pequeña pelirroja sonrío traviesa.

-La tapa de un inodoro-

* * *

**N/A: **No me convence mucho, y es raro que no me haya podido esforzar mas con Ginny puesto que considero a la pelirroja mi musa, pero ni modo, esto es lo que salio y para no perder las fechas y publicar finalmente el ultimo capitulo el diez, decidi subirlo. Ademas de la relacion madre e hija, inclui a los hermanos, creo que me inspire en que la ultima semana yo y mi hermano nos hemos llevado como nunca y la verdad lo quiero mucho. asi que aunque creo que le falta algo por ahi, se lo dedico con todo cariño a mi hermano Neto, y tambien por supuesto a las madres e hijas que leen esto. me despido hasta el proximo y ultimo cap. Gracias por leer y dejen Review!!


	6. Molly

**Resumen: **Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny y Molly tienen mucho que enseñarle a sus hijas y sobrinas. Por que al final, todo queda Entre Mujeres.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**Molly**

Todos los domingos, Molly Weasley despertaba sonriente al amanecer. Esos días, desde que todos sus hijos habían salido del nido, hacían un espacio en sus vidas para pasar una tarde familiar. Ella feliz se aseguraba de preparar los platillos y postres favoritos para cada uno, y también algunos dulces para la pequeña nieta que tenia.

Habían pasado pocos años desde el final de la guerra, y todos habían procurado no perder contacto y unirse mas como familia, pues era, en opinión de todos, el a ver permanecido juntos lo que les había permitido salir, casi airosos de esta. _Casi_.

Siempre trataba de tener todo listo pues Percy siempre llegaba demasiado temprano, acompañado de su esposa Audrey.

Los siguientes en llegar siempre eran Bill y Fleur, con su única nieta, Victoire. Charlie quien pasaba menos tiempo en Rumania llegaba después de sus hermanos pequeños, George y Ron. El primero siempre solo y el segundo con Hermione.

Entonces, como siempre, tarde, llegaban Harry y Ginny, quienes estaban por cumplir dos años de casados.

Todos los domingos eran iguales. Pero al parecer solo Molly noto que esa tarde el matrimonio Potter parecía distante.

Luego del banquete preparado los varones y Ginny salieron a su partido semanal de quidicht mientras ella y sus pocas cuñadas arreglaban la cocina. Ese día al parecer Audrey y Fleur se habían enfrascado en una conversación en la cocina, por lo que prefirió ir a descansar a la sala.

Se sorprendió cuando vio sentada a su hija en ella sin señal de pasto o suciedad en sus ropas, prueba de que no había jugado.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Por que no estas afuera divirtiéndote?-

-Quería hablar contigo-dijo ella como respuesta invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Un poco dudosa Ella lo hizo y espero que hablara. La última vez que habían hecho eso Ginny le había dicho que pensaba casarse con Harry.

-Mamá-llamo ella tímida mientras subía las piernas en el sofá y se abrazaba así misma, en otro momento la abría reñido, pero el brillo de sus ojos hizo que callara.-Yo y Harry estuvimos hablando y creemos que es hora de empezar nuestra familia-

Molly observo a su hija con detenimiento.

-Tener un hijo cambia tu vida-dijo ella con voz neutral

-Lo se-contesto la otra con una sonrisa- No más vacaciones y fines de semana en pareja, no mas salidas a bares. Solo biberones y pañales-agrego en tono de broma.

-Yo no me refiero a eso precisamente…-contesta Molly, pero era incapaz de explicarlo como le gustaría. En su mente no ve tan complicado explicarle a su hija todo lo que implica tener un hijo.

Quisiera explicarle lo que nunca aprenderá de Sanadores, otras madres o de ella misma. Decirle que un parto es doloroso, pero a la larga las heridas físicas sanan, pero volverse madre te deja una herida emocional tan profunda que te vuelves vulnerable el resto de tus días. Mirando a su hija, Molly quiere asegurarle que en el futuro, perderá todo rastro de embarazo, los kilos, las estrías se Irán, pero nunca se sentirá igual otra vez, vivirá para criticarse a si misma en su papel de madre. Su vida ya no será tan importante, será menos valiosa para ella en comparación a la de sus niños. Que ella renunciara a esta sin dudarlo para salvar a sus hijos.

Levantarse todas las mañanas y escuchar las malas noticias inevitables que te trae un nuevo día. Y pensar sin poder evitarlo, que pasaría si algo así le pasara a tu niño. Tu corazón se encoge, y tienes el deseo de protegerlo antes todo, de poder encerrarlo para que no le hagan daño, siendo incomprendida, te vez en la necesidad de ceder, y dejar ir a tu pequeño para enfrentarse al peligro que es el mundo.

Probablemente, cuando Ginny se vuelva madre, comprenda un poco más por que hizo tantas cosas, como evitar a toda costa que ella participara en la batalla de Hogwarts, por que más que otra cosa, fue capaz de asesinar a Lastrange. Sabe que su hija igual que ella, al volverse madre, se convertirá también en una leona, capaz de todo por proteger a sus cachorros. A la larga sabe que cuando ella escuche un ¡Mama!, dejara caer cualquier postre o cristal sin vacilar para atender al llamado urgente. Tal y como ella hizo tantas veces.

Molly siente que debe advertirle que tener un hijo también afectara su trabajo, ella, gracias a Merlín jamás se vio en esa situación, pero a lo ha visto tantas veces en sus nueras que siente que debe decirle, que aun dejando a sus hijo con ella, su abuela, recordar el rostro de su bebe, su olor, le harán usar todo su autocontrol para no dar media vuelta y asegurarse que su bebe esta bien.

Molly observa a su hija, pero no ve sentada a una mujer, con su traje elegante, sus zapatos limpios, su maquillaje perfecto y su cabello bien cepillado. Ella ve a su pequeña niña, la pequeña Gin-gin, con uno de los tantos vestidos que le hizo incluso mucho antes de que naciera, sus zapatos sucios por jugar en el jardín con los gemelos, su carita hermosa con manchas de dulce alrededor de la boca, su cabello cortó en dos coletas mal hechas. Piensa que, el tiempo se va demasiado rápido, y también le gustaría decirle eso.

Que los años no serán suficientes. No para cumplir sus sueños, si no para ver a sus hijos lograr los suyos. Quiere que sepa que cualquier golpe en el camino se volverá una insignia de honor.

Que la relación con Harry cambiara. Pero no de la manera que piensa. Por que ahora amara a Harry por razones que antes tal vez no encontraría románticas, como darle de comer a su hijo con todo el amor que solo un padre puede dar, cambiar el pañal o bañarlo en la tina serán para ella escenas que la harán sentirse completamente enamorada de el otra vez.

-¿Crees que debamos esperar?-su voz ya no guardaba ningún rastro de broma, ahora temblaba y sus ojos se empañaban- por que tengo un atraso y tengo miedo-soltó un sollozo-¡Oh mamá!-

Entonces ella la rodea con sus brazos, como cuando era una niña y llegaba llorando por que sus hermanos no la hacían parte de sus juegos. Y siente melancolía cuando Ginny esconde su rostro en su cuello para empezar a llorar, como tantas veces hizo de adolecente para que nadie la viera hacerlo.

Su mano viaja al vientre plano de su hija, y piensa en los momentos que vivirá, y los que ella revivirá con su nieto. Por que desea estar ahí cuando ese pequeño Potter ria por primera vez, cuando camine, diga su primera palabra, cuando descubra cual es su color favorito, cuando los recuerdos felices se formen y ambas y toda la familia sean parte de eso. Cuando haga magia por primera vez.

Quiere estar ahí para darle consejos a su hija la primera vez que su hijo tropiece y se haga una herida, quieres estar ahí cuando las paperas, la varicela y viruela, enfermedades inevitables acosen a su nieto.

Quiere estar ahí para sostener la mano de su hija cuando el pequeño vaya a Hogwarts y asegurarle que aunque con el paso del tiempo, el niño deje de escribir tanto como lo hacia al principio, aunque no sepa prácticamente nada de lo que el hace durante todo el año y decida pasar las navidades en el colegio y los veranos en casa de sus amigos, no ha perdido un hijo, por sobre todas las cosas ella sigue siendo su madre.

Molly separo a Ginny y aun con la mano en su vientre y con lagrimas en lo ojos le sonrío.

-Si no estas embarazada, asegúrate de estarlo pronto-le dijo con voz segura-jamás te arrepentirás de ser madre-le aseguro.

La abrazo otra vez contra su pecho y esta segura de que mas haya del éxito que tuvo con los jóvenes, en los estudios, en su matrimonio y su profesión, Ginny tendrá algo mas de lo que sentirse orgullosa. Ser madre.

* * *

**N/A: **Todo lo bueno termina...igual que este fic. tenia pensado publicarlo mas tarde pero estare ocupada festejando con mi mami asi que lo hago ahora y ademas aprovecho para felicitar a todas las madres por su dia. espero que hayan disfrutado del fic y que dejen comentarios. bye


End file.
